The popularity of multiple wireless communication technologies for handheld platforms has created a need to integrate multiple wireless communication technologies on a single wireless communication device. In many electronic devices such as smartphones, both ISM and MWS technologies are implemented in a same device. For example, a smartphone may employ LTE for transmitting and receiving data, and Bluetooth for communicating with a headset.
The frequency bands of some of these wireless communication technologies are close enough to result in interference. For example, an un-licensed 2.4 GHZ Industrial, Scientific and Medical (ISM) frequency band is adjacent to some of the bands used by Mobile Wireless Standards (MWS) technologies such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), which often results in adjacent channel interference. Thus, LTE transmissions from the smartphone may cause adjacent channel interference with incoming Bluetooth signals.